SOME
by exaxoxo
Summary: [4th CHAPTER IS UP] si gadis cantik Tao yang terlibat dalam cinta segita antara Oh Sehun si pria tampan Korea dan Kris Wu model blasteran, siapa kah yang akan terpilih? GS! TaoHun TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

Title: Some

Author: exaxoxo

Cast: Tao, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo and the other cast.

Hai, exaxoxo here! Ini ff pertama yang aku upload disini. Ini GS sih sebenernya -_-maaf klo gak suka, cerita ini kemungkinan akan menjaddi chapter. Kemungkinan loh ya '-')b oke dari pada banyak cuap yuk langsung.

Ini ff murni hasil otak ku sendiri, rasanya berasap maaf jika ada kesamaan-_- oke lah,

JANGAN PLAGIAT!

DO NOT BASH!

TAOHUN, TAORIS AND GS!

SOME

"_Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." – Nicholas Sparks, A Walk To Remember-_

Huang Zi Tao memandang malas kearah jendela. Menatap jalan kota Guangzhou yang tak pernah mati selalu di penuhi oleh lalu lalang mobil atau pengendara motor.

Ia menghela nafas dengan berat lalu, menyeruput teh hangat-nya. Setumpuk berkas harus Tao selesai kan hari ini. Deadline membuatnya meresa seperti di kejar oleh serigala kelaparan yang siap memakanya kapan saja, Tao bekerja di Vogue majalah fashion yang terkenal. Ia sebagai designer tetap di majalah itu. Ia sangat menyukai pekerjaanya ini namun, ini membuat nya jenuh.

Tao memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang bertengger di meja kerjanya. Waktu telah menunjukan waktu 10 bagian china, Tao membereskan laptop, berkas, _sketch book_, pensil warna, dan buku. Ia memasukan kedalam tas selempang kebanggaanya. Tao memutuskan untuk membawa pekerjaanya pulang dan besok ia harus memberikan semua deadline nya pada atasanya Zhang Yi Xing pada pukul 9 pagi.

Tao menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu menuju parkiran.

* * *

><p>Tao memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai kopi . ia memakirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam toko tersebut.<p>

"Selamat malam nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap penjaga kasir itu dengan ramah. Tao hanya tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah menu.

"Frappucino dan cookies cream" ucap Tao lalu menujukan menu yang ia pilih.

"semuanya 100 Yuan".

Tao membuka tas dan mencari dompetnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya . ia tidak menemukan sama sekali dompet itu. Ia menepuk jidatnya dan menyesali diri sendiri bahwa ia lupa menaruh dompet coklatnya itu dimana.

Penjaga kasir itu berdeham kecil tapi, masih tersenyum dengan ramah.

"maafkan aku, sepertinya dompetku tertinggal" ucap Tao gugup. Ia sungguh malu dengan sifat pelupanya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar" suara seorang di belakangnya mengintrupsi. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi bak model, berambut pirang –mungkin Tao berpikir bahwa pemuda itu bukan asli china- ….. dan Tampan.

"Tidak per-" perkataanya terpotong, pria itu memberi selembar uang 100 yuan.

"tidak apa, anggap saja ini hadiah untuk mu" jawab pemuda itu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"maaf?".

"ya, hadiah untuk mu. Kau sangat cantik nona" pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Dan Tao bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya memerah karna perkataan orang asing itu.

"nona pesananya" si penjaga kasir itu memberikan pesanan Tao.

"terima kasih bantuan mu Tuan" kata Tao dan membungkuk.

"ya, nona cantik. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi" pria itu melambaikan tanganya lalu tersenyum manis. Tao tersipu oleh senyuman yang di berikan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kriing…. Kriiing'<em>

Alarm membangun kan, Kris. Dengan segera ia mematikan alarmnya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"_Honey…_ apa kau sudah bagun nak? Kalau sudah cepat turun makan sarapanmu, jangan lupa kau ada pemotretan hari" suara ibunya menyadarkan 100 persen nyawanya.

Ia melirik jam di nakas samping tempat tidur, dan benar saja waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi dan berarti 1 jam lagi ia harus sudah berada disana, HELL! HURRY UP KRIS!

Kemudian ia berlari untuk mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan kecepatan yang ia milik ia memkai baju dan turun kebawah, mencium kedua pipi ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang sarapan.

" aku tidak sempat sarapan mom aku harus di Vogue tepat jam 10, I love you mom dad" kris lalu berlari ke arah mobilnya.

* * *

><p>"maafkan aku, aku terlambat. karena tadi macet" kris membungku kan badan nya, seorang gadis langsing, dengan Dress hitam dan belahan pada belakang roknya sangat pas dengan kulitnya yang putih, bokongnya terlihat berisi. Ia terlalu tepaku apa yang ada di hadapanya, Sehingga ia tak dapat mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya.<p>

"Tuan… Astaga!" pekik gadis yang ia pandangi itu. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu yang semalam ia tolong. Ia tersenyum manis.

"kau Kris Wu?" Tanya gadis itu, rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan lurus, ingin sekali rasanya Kris menyentuh rambut gadis cantik dihadapannya ini.

" ya nona cantik, kita bertemu 2 kali tanpa ketidak sengajaan. Kalau kita ketemu lagi dan tidak sengaja aku akan mengajakmu kencan" Kris mengerlingkan matanya untuk menggoda gadis cantik itu. Gadis cantik itu tertawa. Ya Tuhan, Kris terpana dengan suara tawanya.

"umm… ini baju mu untuk pemotretan, ruang gantinya di ujung sana" Gadis cantik itu menunjuk ke arah ruang gantinya.

"kita akan mengambil tema apa nona?" Tanya Kris.

"jangan panggil aku nona, panggil aku Tao saja. Kris _gege_" ucap gadis itu, namanya Tao.

"gege?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku 3 tahun lebih muda darimu, Tema kali ini kita mengusung tentang olahraga. Bisa kita percepat?" kata Tao. Ia membaca kertas yang di tanganya.

"ya bisa, Tao cantik" jawab Kris, ia tersenyum saat wajah tao bersemu merah.

* * *

><p>Tao tersenyum sepanjang ia bekerja, " Tao apa kau baik?" Tanya teman kerjanya, Luhan. Gadis itu memandang Tao heran. Lalu meminum kopinya.<p>

"y- ya aku baik baik saja Luhan jie jie." Tao tersenyum lalu focus kembali pada sketsa nya.

"ah! Kau berbohong pada ku Peach. cerita lah" Luhan mendesak Tao untuk bercerita padanya. Dan pada akhirnya Tao menceritakan semua tentang pertemuan malam itu dengan Kris Wu yang ternyata seorang model.

"jadi kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan, dan di sertai anggukan dari Tao. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"aku harap kalian bisa bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya Peach" Luhan berbisik

* * *

><p>Kaki kecil Tao menyusuri jalanan kota Guangzhou, ini sudah pukul 12 siang dan waktunya untuk isirahat. Ia dan Kyungsoo memilih restaurant Korea yang dekat dengan kantor mereka. Kyungsoo bilang ia merindukan Seoul dan pada akhirnya mereka memilih restaurant masakan Korea.<p>

"ini sangat enak Kyungsoo, apa ini namanya?" Tao melahap makanan itu lagi, matanya berbinar dan terus memakan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil, Tao seperti orang yang tidak makan selama 1 minggu.

"Sundubu jigae, enak kan?" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"umm... enak sekali, setiap hari kita harus makan ini" ucap Tao.

"maaf... bisa aku duduk disini? Tempat yang lain sudah penuh"suara seorang pemuda berkulit putih, bahkan sangat putih, dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Menambah ketampananya.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao "ah! Ya! Kau boleh duduk di sini. silahkan" Pria tersebut menaruh nampan dan duduk disamping Tao. Pemuda tersebut menatap Tao dengan intens. Tao menoleh ia merasa risih jika harus dipandangi seperti itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Tao ragu, Kyungsoo ikut memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"tidak... kau sangat cantik" jawab pemuda tersebut tanpa sadar.

"maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu" ucap Tao, pemuda tersebut mengerjabkan matanya berkali kali lalu tertawa dengan bodohnya.

"lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi, Aku Oh Sehun. Kalian?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Sehun. Sehun memakan makananya lalu menatap Tao dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"kau orang Korea? Aku DoKyungsoo, dan dia Huang Zi Tao. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan senang, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memakai bahasa ibu mereka (baca: bahasa korea).

"aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan" Tao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, menunjuk sehun dan kyungsoo dengan sumpit.

"maaf aku kelepasan berbicara, dia Oh Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum bodoh.

"hmm... Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan mu" Tao melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dan Sehun merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya turun hingga perutnya.

Sehun, Love at the first sight.

* * *

><p>"dimana kunci apartemen ku?" Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tak menemukan kunci apartemenya di dalam tas nya.<p>

'krek' terdengar bunyi suara pintu terbuka.

"Tao?" Tao meresa bahwa ada yang memanggil namanya, tubuhnya menegang ketakutan.

"jangan – jangan ada hantu, ku mohon Tuhan" ucap Tao ia tak berani menoleh ke samping.

"Tao" suara itu terdengar lagi, Tao ingin pingsan rasanya.

Suara derap langkah seseorang mendekatinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... PERGI KAU?! HANTUUU?!" pekik Tao, ia berjongkok dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara tangan kecilnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA Tao, ini aku Sehun" Sehun berjongkok dan menepuk pundak gadis yang ada di depanya ini.

Tao memeluk Sehun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun. "aku takut..." isak Tao, Sehun mematung dan merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat bahkan lebih. Tanganya memberanikan diri untuk membelai rambut gadis di depanya.

"du bu qi... aku menakuti mu, aku bahkan tak bermaksud untuk menakutimu tadi." Ucap Sehun ia sangat menyesal telah menakuti gadis cantik yang di pelukanya ini.

Tao terdiam, lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata sembab "bantu aku mencari kunci apartemen ku Sehun" pinta Tao, mata kucing Tao seakan mengunci mata Sehun, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Mata sehun menatap benda berwarna perak, dan mendekatinya. Ia mengambil kunci di bawah karpet itu diam diam. Lalu menyembunyikan. "Tao jika aku menemukan kunci itu apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanya Sehun. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum.

"apa saja yang kau ingin kan".

"baikalah, berkencan lah denganku. Bagaimana?" sehun menyandarkan punggung nya di pintu apartemen Tao.

"baiklah, kau menemukanya?" tanya Tao. Matanya mengerjab lucu.

" selama 1 bulan, kau setuju?" Sehun tersenyum evil.

"tidak mau! Itu terlalu lama. Aku saja hanya meminta mu untuk membantuku mencari kunci. Sehun" tolak Tao, ia memicingkan matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"baiklah, kalau kau tak mau. Selamat tidur diluar dengan hantu. Nona Huang" kata Sehun tertawa kecil. Tao mendelik tidak suka lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

"baiklah, 1 bulan. Berkencan dengan mu. Ayo bantu aku lagi." Ucap Tao, ia mencari di dompetnya, file dan pot di samping pintu.

Sehun melambaikan kunci apartemen Tao, dan gadis itu tersenyum lalu merebut kunci itu. "dan kau akan berkencan selama 1 bulan kedapan, biarkan aku mengantar dan menjemputmu pulang, kita akan makan bersama. Apa pun yang kau lakukan dengan ku. Good Night princess" ucap Sehun dan mengecup pipi Tao dan berlari kedalam apartemenya.

Tao mematung, dan menepuk pipinya dengan keras.

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi dengan udara segar memenuhi ruang kamar Tao. Gadis cantik itu menatap jendela kamarnya lalu menguncir rambut panjangnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap jam di dinding. 8 Pagi, ia memutuskan untuk menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan joging.<p>

'Ting... Tong...'

Tao menatap pintu apartemen nya bingung, siapa pagi pagi begini yang datang ke apartemenya.

Ia menatap monitor di samping pintu. Oh Sehun berdiri disana, dengan kaos putih dan training abu abu. Tersenyum bodoh di depan kamera.

Tao membuka pintunya "ada apa?"tanya Tao, ia berkacak pinggang.

"Selamat Pagi princess, kau lupa semalam. Kita akan kencan pagi ini" ucap Sehun lalu melabaikan tanganya.

"OH GOD!"pekik Tao lalu membanting pintunya. Sehun hanya menggeleng, lalu mengetuk pintunya berkali kali.

"SEBENTAR OH SEHUN!" teriak Tao, Sehun hanya terkekeh. Mungkin joging pagi ini akan menyenangkan pikir sehun.

* * *

><p>"kau lelah princess?" tanya Sehun, ia melihat ke belakangnya dan Tao terduduk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau terlalu cepat Sehun, aku lelah!" ucap Tao sedikit berteriak.<p>

Sehun menghampiri Tao lalu berjongkok membelakanginya, gadis cantik itu hanya memandang punggung sehun bingung. "untuk apa?" tanya Tao.

"cepat naik aku akan menggendongmu sampai kedai bubble tea" jawab sehun, Tao beranjak dan menaiki punggung Sehun. Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Tao menaruh kepalanya di pundak kokoh sehun. Dan sehun bisa menghirup wangi vanila di rambut Tao.

Selama perjalanan hening, dan tentu saja canggung.

"Sehun, kenapa kau mengajak ku berkencan selama 1 bulan?" tanya Tao memecahkan keheningan.

"entahlah, mungkin aku menyukaimu" jawab Sehun serius. Tao hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk,

"ya ya... turunkan aku sehun" perintah Tao.

Sehun menurunkan Tao dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Tao?" seseorang memanggilnya, dan Tao menoleh. Ia merasakan perutnya di penuhi oleh kupu kupu. Itu Kris!

"oh..h... hai Kris" ucap Tao gugup. Kris melambaikan tanganya lalu, mendekati Tao. Sehun menatap Kris dengan tidak suka bahkan bisa jadi ia membenci lelaki pirang itu.

"kita bertemu 3 kali dan tidak sengaja. Kau ingat janji ku?" tanya Kris, Kris tidak melihat Sehun yang sedang bersama Tao. Gadis cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tersipu.

"besok jam 7 malam, restaurant Italia dekat kantor mu" Ucap Kris lalu menarik tangan Tao dan menggengamnya.

"Tidak! Ia ada acara denganku!" ucap sehun yang merebut tangan Tao dari genggaman lelaki pirang sok tampan itu. Kris menatap sehun tidak suka begitupun dengan Sehun yang menatap Kris tak suka.

Ya... persaingan mereka baru saja di mulai

TBC or END

WAKAKKAKA ff nista-_- aku end apa TBC ? bingung. Oke review ya :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Some

Author: exaxoxo

Cast: Tao, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo and the other cast.

Annyeong ^^ exaxoxo here, wkwk seru ngebacain komen nya xD seneng baca komenya yang positif allhamdullilah makasih yang udah mau komen, wkwkwk. Ini sekalian mau balesin komen :*

**Difauzi fundansi: **klo ending sih, ku maish mikir mikir nih antara TaoHun apa TaoRis :'( liat nanti oke ;)

** 91****: **sebenernya mereka Tao sama sehun gak pacaran cuma kencan doang wkwk. Namanya juga cinta pada pandangan pertama, disitu ceritanya senyuman si Kris itu mau sampe bisa bikin cewe langsung jatuh cinta xD

warning! GS! TYPO BERTEBARANN!

Thanks For:

_**Wu Zi Rae K**__**T**__**S**__** , **__**onkey shipper04**__**,**__** Nasumichan Uharu**__** , **__**Huang Lee**__**, **__**Difauzi fudanshi**__**, **__**Xyln**__**, **__**NaughtyTAO**__**, **__**Dyah260**__**, **__**RunaPandaKim**__**, **__**Kirei Thelittlethieves**__**, **__**devimalik**__**, **__**KRISme**__**, **__** 91**__**, **__**zakurafrezee**__**, **__**zakurafrezee**__**, **__**Taoyoungie22**__**, **__**kt**__**, **__**TTy T.T**__**, **__**AulChan12**__**.**_

"_Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." – Nicholas Sparks, A Walk To Remember-_

Preview:

"_kita bertemu 3 kali dan tidak sengaja. Kau ingat janji ku?" tanya Kris, Kris tidak melihat Sehun yang sedang bersama Tao. Gadis cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tersipu._

"_besok jam 7 malam, restaurant Italia dekat kantor mu" Ucap Kris lalu menarik tangan Tao dan menggengamnya._

"_Tidak! Ia ada acara denganku!" ucap sehun yang merebut tangan Tao dari genggaman lelaki pirang sok tampan itu. Kris menatap sehun tidak suka begitupun dengan Sehun yang menatap Kris tak suka._

_Ya... persaingan mereka baru saja di mulai_

* * *

><p>Tao memutar bola matanya jengkel, kenapa sih ia harus menyetujui ajakan sehun berkencan selama 1 bulan ke depan?. Ia melirik Sehun dan Kris secara bergantian, mereka masih saja adu mulut, itu membuat Tao sedikit malu.<p>

"Kris gege, Sehun. Bisakah kalian tenang?" jawab Tao pelan namun dingin. tapi, mereka malah mencengkram tangan Tao lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tao meringis pelan lalu menarik tanganya.

"kau sudah berjanji pada ku 1 bulan dengan ku princess, tepati janji mu" kata Sehun, ia menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin pagi nona Huang kalau kita bertemu lagi kau akan berkencan dengan ku" ucap Kris matanya tak luput dari Sehun, Tao memijat pelipisnya. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"cukup! Kenapa lari pagi ku kacau ARGH!" teriak Tao, ia menghentakan kakinya sebal. "aku yang menentukan aku akan berkencan dengan siapa! Tidak ada yang menyela, aku akan berkencan dengan mu Tuan Wu. Kau Sehun! Kita masih punya waktu 1 bulan. Aku akan pulang!" Tao berlari kencang menuju apartemenya.

"karna kau manusia albino! Ia milik ku, kau harus catat itu." Kris menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jemarinya yang panjang, Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh.

"ya... apa kata mu, bastard! 1 bulan kedepan mungkin aku menemukan kau di berita ' seorang lelaki berambut pirang, bernama Kris di temukan gantung diri karna patah hati' dia akan menjadi milik ku." Kata Sehun lalu menyusul Tao.

Kris hanya menatap punggung 'Rival'nya dengan tatapan tajam, ia benar benar membenci manusia albino Sehun itu.

"kau harus menjadi milik ku Huang Zi Tao." Bisik Kris lalu melanjutkan acara lari paginya.

* * *

><p>"princess, buka pintunya! Princess!" teriak Sehun dari depan apartemen Tao, ia sudah 1 jam di depan apartemen sang pujaan hati, menggedornya tanpa memencet bel. Beberapa tetangga juga sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak berisik.<p>

'Krek'

"apa mau mu Oh Sehun?" tanya Tao, ia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu apartemenya.

"ya! Kenapa kau mau pergi bersama si tiang itu?" tanya Sehun, ia langsung mendobrak masuk ke apartemen Tao.

"Sehun! Aku tidak menyuruh mu masuk! Kalau kau tidak keluar aku akan teriak." Ancam Tao.

Sehun hanya menulikan pendengaranya lalu berkeliling apartemen Tao yang berwarna putih dan coklat muda. Yah, elegan. Batin Sehun.

"SEHUN!" teriak Tao. Sehun, si pelaku hanya menengok ke arah Tao dan tersenyum manis "kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku princess" jawab sehun santai.

Tao hanya berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok, lalu menutup pintu apartemenya dengan kencang.

"oke!sebenarnya Kris orang pertama mengajak ku berkencan. Itu jawabanya. Bisakah kau keluar aku bosan melihat mu albino!" ucap Tao dengan fake smilenya.

"ohh! Aku sakit hati princess!"seru Sehun lalu memegang bagian dadanya lalu meremas berpura-pura kalau ia sakit. Tao hanya mengernyitkan dahinya khawatir lalu mendekati Sehun.

"benarkah?serius aku tidak sungguh sungguh untuk mengatakan itu, aku hanya sebal melihat mu yang tak mau keluar dari apartemen ku. Maafkan aku Sehun" ucap Tao lalu menatap mata Sehun tanganya menangkup kedua pipi milik Sehun.

'deg deg deg' Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak wajar, kalau ia setan mungkin saja ia langsung menyerang bibir kucing milik Tao. Sehun tak habis pikir ternyata Tao sangat polos. Sehun menyeringai.

"hmm... aku akan memaafkan mu tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai restaurant itu lalu menunggunya, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun, sehun selalu licik apa yang bersangkutan dengan 'milik'nya.

Tao hanya menggerakan bola matanya gelisah, "tidak ada kah cara lain, kau kan punya banyak waktu bersama ku." Jawab Tao lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng "kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan sakit hati terus selamanya, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu princess" kata Sehun, tangan Sehun meraih tangan Tao yang menangkup pipinya lalu menciumnya bergantian. Sehun bisa melihat pipi Tao bersemu merah.

"baiklah! Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut masuk kedalam Sehun" Finally! Tao menyetujuinya, kau sangat polos sekali sayangku.

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu, mengecup bibir Tao singkat. Dan ia kabur sebelm mendapat amukan dari sang pemilik bibir xD.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>piip.. piip'<strong>_ handphone Tao bergetar, ia mengunyah cerinya mata nya tetap terpaku pada tv yang ia tonton, tanganya meraih smartphone nya lalu mengangkat telpon itu

"Halo?" ucapnya pelan. Bibirnya menegrucut sebal, acara nonton tvnya terganggu oleh seseorang yang menelpon.

"halo Tao? Apa aku menggangu mu?" tanya seseorang itu, Tao mengernyitkan dahinya lalu ia sebal jika seseorang menelponya lalu sok kenal, tentu saja ia menggangu acara nonton tv nya.

"maaf ini siapa?" tanya Tao dingin, tanganya mengganti acara lain dengan remote.

"sungguh kau tidak mengenaliku nona cantik? Humm... sayang sekali padahal haha." Jawab orang asing itu, ia tertawa. Tao hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengingat siapa orang yang menelponya.

"umm... aku tidak mengenal mu, maaf" jawab Tao dingin. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan untuk mengambil pisang.

"aku Wu Yi Fan" jawab orang itu, erdengar kekehan dari seberang sana.

"aku tak-" 'BRAK!' Tao tersandung kaki meja makan dan ia terjatuh. Ia mengingat orang itu.

"Tao kau baik baik saja..." terdengar Kris mengkhawatirkanya. Tao sungguh malu tidak mengenal Kris, ia memukul kepalanya pelan.

"ohh... maafkan aku Kris gege, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku terjatuh tadi haha" Tao bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon apartemenya, menghirup udara malam kota Guangzhou.

"umm yeah tak apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suara mu peach"ucap Kris serius.

Tao tertawa pelan, ia mendang bulan, lalu menutup matanya.

"kau bercanda Kris ge"ucap Tao pelan.

"hey! Aku serius Huang, apa kau tau jika kita sama sama memandang bulan itu tandanya kita sedang memandang satu sama lain" ucap Kris, Tao tersenyum lalu bersandar pada pintu balkon nya.

"aku sedang memandang bulan, ge. Aku memandang wajah mu" Tao memilin bajunya. Terdengar darisana Kris tertawa pelan.

"peach, aku juga sedang memandang bulan. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke apartemen mu sekarang. Kau bisa masuk angin jika hanya memakai tank top dan celana pendek"kata Kris, Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau tau jika aku di luar?" tanya Tao, ia menoleh kanan dan kiri namun tak ada orang sekali pun.

"lihat kebawah peach" Tao menunduk ke bawah dan melihat Kris dan satu boneka Panda besar dan melambaikan tangan nya.

"mau jalan dengan ku malam ini?" tanya Kris.

"tentu, kemana kita akan pergi?"Tanya Tao ia masih menatap Kris yang di bawah. Tao segera masuk ke dalam apartemenya ia menyambar jaket baseball berwarna biru Tua, converse hitam dan topi berwarna hitam.

"aku akan kebawah tunggu disitu ge" ucap Tao.

* * *

><p>Tao berjalan di samping Kris, tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat menyusuri kota Guangzhou, ya bisa di bilang mereka melakukan kencan dadakan.<p>

"ge, kau tau darimana nomor handphone ku? Alamat ku?" tanya Tao, matanya menatap mata Kris. Kris hanya mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"tantu saja aku tau, nomor ku bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah dari bos mu Zhang Yi Zing, dan alamat mu aku membuntuti mu, ya cukup mudah bagi ku" jawab Kris, Tao hanya menjilat es krim buble gum nya. Tao melirik jam tanganya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"ge, sebaik nya kau pulang. Bukan kah kau ada pemotretan lagi besok. Dan besok kita bukan kah kita ada janjian"tanya Tao ia menatap jalan yang ia tapaki /?.

"umm ya benar, waktu rasanya begitu cepat." Ucap Kris.

"Princess apa yang kau lakukan bersama pria ini?" tanya seseorang an lansung menarik tangan Tao.

Tao membelalakan matanya, ia menatap tangan nya yang di tarik oleh Sehun. Tao hanya menarik tangan nya kembali namun, Sehun menggengam nya erat.

"biar aku saja yang mengantar nya pulang"ucap Sehun dingin, Sehun mengedipkan matanya genit pada Tao. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Kris ge, kau pulang lah. Aku pikir kalau kau mengantarkan ku itu terlalu jauh dari halte. Xie Xie untuk hari ini ge. Aku sangat senang" kata Tao, tangan lentik Tao menggengam baju Kris.

"ya Peach, sampai ketemu besok." Ucap Kris, ia menatap Sehun garang. Yang di tatap hanya memutar matanya malas.

"ayo princess kita pulang"ucap Sehun lalu meraih pinggang Tao untuk beriringan jalan.

* * *

><p>Tao dan Sehun berjalan dalam diam, Tao sibuk memandangin tanganya yang di genggam Sehun 'hangat dan nyaman' itulah yang ia rasakan. Dan sehun hanya sibuk pada jalanan, ia sesekali mencuri pandang gadis yang ada di sampingnya.<p>

"kau mengikuti ku ya?" tanya Tao, ia mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya, Sehun hanya melirik Tao lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia hanya mengendikan bahu nya.

"aku serius Oh Sehun" ucap Tao lagi, gadis itu mencubit lengan Sehun berkali kali. Si empunya hanya meringis.

"sakit princess, ya aku mengikuti mu. Aku takut kau di culik oleh si tiang sok cakep itu" jawab Sehun, sebenarnya itu bukan jawabanya. Tao hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memukul bahu Sehun.

"aku tak akan diculik oleh Kris, Sehun. Ia hanya mengajak ku jalan jalan." Kata Tao. Kaki kecilnnya melangkah masuk ke dalam lift dan diiringi oleh sehun.

"oh ya? Kalau kau di perkosa olehnya bagaimana? Aku taka akan membiarkan milik ku di 'apa apa' kan orang lain" jawab Sehun serius, ia menatap bola mata Tao dalam.

Jantung Tao berdegup tidak normal, Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya. Oh Tuhan rasanya Tao akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke samudra sekarang. Gadis cantik itu hanyatersipu malu. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Tao.

Mereka kembali diam, Tao sibuk dengan pikiranya dan sehun sibuk mengamati wajah gadis cantik yang ia akui 'milik'nya. Lift pun berdenting dan terbuka. Mereka telah sampai. Sehun menarik tangan Tao lembut danberhenti pada apartemen Tao.

"masuk lah" ucap Sehun. Lalu membukakan pintu apartemenya. Tao hanya membulatkan matanya.

"kenapa kuncinya ada di tangan mu?" tanya Tao heran.

"aku menduplikat kan kunci mu" jawab Sehun enteng, Tao hanya mencibir "untuk apa kau menduplikatnya? Jangan jagan kau ingin menyusup huh?!"tuduh Tao jari lentiknya menunjuk kearah dahi Sehun lalu mendorongnya pelan. Sehun hanya meraih tangan Tao lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Pipi Tao merah padam, ia menarik tanganya lalu mencibir "sana masuk, sudah malam. Kau harus langsung tidur dan jangan lupa mimpikan pangeran mu ini princess" ucap Sehun, ia kembali mengecup pipi Tao. Gadis itu hanya mematung dan dia membuka pintu apartemenya.

Sehun melambaikan tangan nya lalu berjalan menuju apartemen nya, ia tersenyum lebar mengingat ia bisa mencium gadisnya tanpa harus ada penolakan, ia terkekeh.

"sebentar lagi kau milik ku Huang Zi Tao" ucap Sehun pelan.

* * *

><p>Tao berpikir bahwa otak nya sudah tak bisa di ajak kerja sama, kenapa ia tak menolak saat ia di cium Oh Sehun, si orang albino. Tanganya merambat ke pipi dan dahi nya tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.<p>

"sebenarnya aku menyukai siapa?" ucap Tao pelan, ia segera memakai dress night nya yang bergambar panda. Dan memeluk boneka dari Kris.

Ia memandang boneka itu, kenapa Sehun tak bisa se romantis Kris? Pikir Tao, dan kemudian ia memukul kepalanya pelan. Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Sehun.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik selimutnya dan jatuh tertidur.

08:00...

"princess bangun, kau lupa hari ini kau bekerja" seseorang mengelus pipi Tao lembut, gadis cantik itu hanya hanya bergumam "5 menit lagi"jawabnya.

Mata Tao terbelalak, ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dalam apartemenya "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Tao. Tao memicingkan matanya, ia melihat Sehun di pinggir kasur nya.

"kau bisa masuk?! Keluar sekaraaang!" perintah Tao, lalu mendorong Sehun, sehun hanya tertunduk lesu lalu berjala keluar.

"Tao aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan" teriak Sehun.

* * *

><p>"ayo kantormu dimana?" tanya Sehun, Tao hanya memutar matanya malas. "Vogue" jawab Tao cepat.<p>

"wah!kau tau princess, aku sekarang juga bekerja di sana, aku akan menjadi photographer" jawab Sehun, Tao hanya memandang Sehun.

"oh no! Dunia akan kiamat"pekik gadis cantik itu. Sehun tertawa pelan "kalaupun dunia kiamat, aku akan tetap bersama mu princess" uca Sehun, Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

"ya ya ya apa katamu Tuan Oh".

"hei Tao... eh?! Hei Sehun-Sshi" sapa Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat menatap tangan Tao yang di genggam oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao penuh pertanyaan 'ceritakan pada ku Huang'.

"Sehun, aku akan ke ruangan ku. Bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu ini" ucap Tao, sehun hanya tersenyum bodoh lalu melepaskan genggamanya.

"nanti siang kita makan bersama Tao, sampai bertemu nanti. Dah Tao kyungsoo" ucap sehun lalu meninggalkan para gadis cantik itu.

"jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" tanya Kyungsoo, Tao hanya melangkah pelan menuju ruanganya.

"oh! Kyungsoo! Aku bisa gila" kata Tao frustasi ia mengajak rambutnya. Dan kyungsoo hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan flat facenya.

Tao duduk di bangkunya dan Kyungsoo memberinya coklat panas. Kyungsoo mengambil bangku lagi dan duduk di dekat Tao.

Ia mulai menceritakan semua apa yang sudah terjadi pada diri nya, Sehun, dan Kris.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>piip...' <strong>_ sebuah pesan masuk, Tao hanya meliriknya sebentar. Lalu tetap fokus pada sketsanya, ia menggambar untuk racangan bulan depan. Ya tema mereka nanti adalah Wedding. Tao terlalu semangat untuk menggambar sketsanya.

Rambutnya ia cepol, poni pendeknya menghiasi dahi indahnya. Suara handphone nya berbunyi lagi, ia meletak kan pencil dengan kasar lalu membuka pesan 40 pesan rata rata dari Sehun dan Kris.

**From:Kris**

**Selamat pagi nona Huang, semoga hari mu menyenangkan 3 **

**From: Sehun**

**Princess, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku tak dapat bekerja dengan benar. Bayangan mu selalu mengahntui pikiran ku ;) **

Pipi Tao memerah menbaca buka pesan Sehun, kenapa ia jadi berbunga seperti ini? Ahh sial!

Ia memutuskan untuk memasukan lagi handphonenya. Ia melakukan lagi pekerjaanya yang tertunda/?

'sret' seseorang menutup matanya, ia berdecak kesal. Lalu meraih tangan itu. Ia asti kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, jangan bermain. Please aku sedang mengerjakan sketsaku."ucap Tao lembut.

"kau mengiraku Kyungsoo princess?" yap, itu Sehun, ia berbisik kepada Tao. Tubuh Tao menegang. Dan jantungnya berdegup tak normal.

"Sehun"ucap gadis itu pelan, Sehun melepaskan tanganya dari mata Tao. Lalu membali kursi Tao dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"ayo kita makan, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau tak membalsa satu pesan pun dariku? Hm... Princess... aku merindukan mu" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum manis. Tao terbang melayang, perutnya di penuhi ratusan kupu kupu sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"ya... aku juga" Ucap Tao, ia tanpa sadar berucap seperti itu, Sehun mengerjap kan matanya berkali kali. Ia barusan tidak salah dengarkan? TAO MERINDUKANYA! DUNIA HARUS TAU INI!

Tao menutup mulutnya kaget. "oh tidak tidak! Aku tidak bilang seperti itu" ucap Tao.

Yahh... Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil, dan meraih tangan Tao. Ia mengecup bibir Tao, "Huang... SEHUN?!" pekik seseorang.

TBC/ END

HUWAKAKAKAKAKAK nahloh! Siapa kah orang itu? Aku ngebut bikin ff ini -_- maaf klo ngecewain ;'( sebenernya ini ff mau aku buat lebih serius, tapi malah jadi absurd gini, maafkan exa yaaps :"( maaf juga alurnya kecepetaann ;'(

Review please :*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Some

Author: exaxoxo

Cast: Tao (girl) sehun, kris and the other member

Huahahaha mianhe... aku baru bisa update karena 1 tahun ini ffn di block sama first media. Aku mencoba buat alternatif lain yaitu menggunakan hotspot dari hape -_- maaf yang sudah menunggu. Mungkin chapter ini agak panjang heuuu karna aku berencana buat sampai 5 chapter aja. Aku gak mau terlalu panjang nanti readers enek -_- udehlah ya cekidot bae

**WARNING TYPO!**

**GS!**

* * *

><p>Sehun menatap gadis dengan cepol ketat dan silletto hijau zambrud dingin, Tao hanya memandang mereka bergantian penuh dengan tanda tanya, tangan nya menarik kemeja Sehun.<p>

"ada apa?" tanya Tao bingung. Sehun masih menatap gadis itu dengan dingin. Tangan nya menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat, menyatukan jemarinya begitu erat.

"bukan siapa siapa, seseorang yang menghilang dan membawa sesuatu yang berharga dari orang yang mencintai nya. Bukan begitu Luhan-sshi?" sehun berucap begitu dingin, hingga Tao merasaka bulu kuduk nya merinding bukan main. Ya, gadis itu Luhan. Dia hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah, matanya berair siap untuk menjatuh kan bulir bulir air.

"Oh Sehun aku bisa menjelas kan semuanya, aku tidak tau kau menyusul ku kesini" ucap Luhan mencoba untuk mendekat.

Sehun menarik tangan Tao begitu kuat, hingga gadis itu limbung dan ia hampir saja terpleset "AWW!"pekik Tao, dan sehun tetap menarik nya.

"aku mohon sehun maafkan aku" Luhan menahan Sehun untuk pergi dibelakang nya Tao masih meringis kesakitan.

"Sehun lepaskan tangan mu dari ku, bodoh! Kaki ku sakit!" Tao memekik tapi tangan Sehun malah mengerat dan membuat Tao semakin sakit di tangan dan kaki nya.

Ia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau pemmbicaraan Sehun dan Luhan, mungkin mereka terlibat masa lalu batin Tao.

Sehun menarik Tao untuk berjalan meninggaln Luhan yang masih terpaku sendirian.

"maafkan aku Sehunnie" lirih Luhan.

Tao menghentikan jalan nya, memaksa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Oh Sehun.

"sehun bisa kita berhenti sebentar sepertinya kaki ku terkilir" ucap Tao terisak, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menarik tangan Tao terlalu kencang hingga gadis nya terkilir. Tao terduduk di bangku lobby

"Ah! Maafkan aku Tao" sehun berjongkok dan lepaskan sepatu hak milik Tao, dan gadis itu masih terisak kecil. Kaki kanan nya sungguh sakit.

"Sehun, dengar aku, selesai kan masalah mu dengan Luhan _jie jie. _Kalau kau tidak menuruti jangan harap kita pernah kenal Sehun"Tao sangat bersungguh sungguh dengan omongannya. Sehun hanya menatap Tao dalam, tangan nya bergerak mengelus pipi gembul Tao.

"tidak ada masalah diantara kami, princess. Dia hanya kenangan yang pahit dan harus aku kubur itu dalam dalam" jawab Sehun.

"ketika seseorang meminta maaf berarti masalah mu belum sepenuh nya selesai Sehun, ketika kau membencinya itu bukan penyelesaian. Kembali lah ke atas lalu bicarakan dengan baik baik. Kumohon Sehun, Luhan adalah _jie jie _ku yang sangaaaat aku sayangi" ucap Tao matanya balik menatap Sehun dalam, penuh dengan harap.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang,lalu mengangguk.

"tunggu disini aku akan panggilkan taksi, kaki mu terkilir dan harus segera kedokter" Sehun berdiri

"tidak usah, aku bisa meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Terima kasih"

"baiklah, bye princess telfon aku jika sudah sampai" kata Sehun dan mulai menjauh dari hadapan Tao.

Sehilang (?) nya Sehun dari hadapan Tao, gadis itu menarik nafas dalam. Entahlah, ia merasa sesak di bagian dada nya mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah masa lalu Oh Sehun. Tangan Tao menggapai Ponselnya lalu memncet nomor telpon Do Kyungsoo.

"_ya, tao?"._

"umm, bisakah kau mengantar kan ku kerumah sakit?"

"_ahh.. aku tidak bisa saat ini aku sedang di luar untuk mengambil 50 syal yang di pesan si bos. Kalau kau mau, kau harus menunggu hingga 3 jam kedepan. Antrean disini panjang sekali Tao"_

"yahh... aku bisa mati menunggu kalau begitu, baiklah aku bisa sendiri kyung. Xie xie" Tao menyudahi pembicaraannya kalau ia naik taksi, berarti dia harus jalan kedepan. Nah, jalan kedepan itu butuh untuk berjalan kakinya saja sedang sakit setengah mati. Yaaa masa harus ngesot. Mau taruh dimana ini muka. Batin Tao menjerit. Ia memikir caranya.

Ah!

Ia menelpon seseorang untuk mengantarkan nya kerumah sakit, tapi apakah itu mengganggu? Dengan modal nekat Tao menelpon seseorang itu.

_Tuutt...tutt...tuutt_

"_Halo peach?" _suara itu merdu, pelan, berat ada kesan seksi nya.

"_peach, are you there? Are you ok?" _Tao segera merespon.

"ahhh ya aku disini, ge umm.. bisa apa kau sibuk?" tanya nya.

"_umm, tidak terlalu. Ada apa? Kau sakit?" _

"ge kau bisa antarkan aku kerumah sakit?"

"_HAH?! Peach kau kenapa? Aku akan segera kesana, kau di lobby? Tunggu aku 10 menit lagi aku akan tiba"_

Sambungan itu langsung putus saat itu juga, Tao tersenyum kecil mendengar nada panik Kris. Entahlah ia jadi menyukai nya.

EH! Tunggu, menyukai? Apa?!

Tao menampar pipinya agak keras.

"aww, ish dasar tangan sialan sakit tau" ucap Tao, gadis cantik itu memilih untuk mendengar kan lagu.

Matanya menangkap pria dengan rambut blonde setengah berlari, lengan kemeja nya digulung hingga siku mata itu bergerak mencari seseorang.

"GEGE!" teriak Tao. Ia melambaikan tangan nya ke Kris. Kris menghampiri Tao dengan cepat.

"peach? Kau kenapa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Kris, tangan Kris membelai pipi Tao.

"kaki ku terkilir ge, sakit sekali" jawab Tao lalu menunjukan kaki nya.

Tanpa basa basi Kris menggendong Tao keluar gedung dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil nya.

* * *

><p>"tidak apa apa, ia hanya terkilir biasa 1 minggu sudah di buka gips nya" ucap sang dokter.<p>

"Suho, tidak ada yang patah atau apapun kan? Atau syaraf nya? Kita bisa mengambil tindakan keseluruhan kan?" serentetan pertanyaan Kris, ia terlalu khawatir.

Tao hanya terkikik geli,dan sang dokter suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Tao tidak apa-apa kris. Dia hanya terkilir. Kalau dilihat dari memar nya sepertinya itu terkilir karna terikan terlalu kuat. Aku saran kan Tao untuk beristirahat 1 minggu ini" saran Suho. Suho menulis untuk surat izin Tao.

Kris memandangnya dengan dingin, "siapa yang melakukan ini peach? Kau hutang penjelansan dengan ku".

Dan Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Setelahnya mereka dari rumah sakit, Kris segera mengantarkan Tao ke apartemen nya.

Mata Kris lurus kedepan, serius dan menakutkan. Tao jadi merinding seperti sekarang.

"siapa yang menarik mu peach?" Tanya Kris, bahkan ketik bertanya mata nya tetap lurus kejalanan.

"umm... tidak ada sepertinya tadi aku membuka pintu terlalu keras ge" tangan Tao memilin ujung bajunya.

"bohong"

Mobil itu berhenti di tepi jalan dan Kris menghadap ke Tao.

"sehun" cicitnya.

"bocahh" geram Kris, ia mengluarkan ponselnya. Namun tangan Tao menahannya.

"ge akan ku cerita kan, janjilah jika kau tak marah. Ya ya ya?" tanya Tao, kepalanya ia tundukan takut. Dan Tao menceritan semuanya. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

"tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti milik ku" Ucap kris dengan rendah, Tao merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang milik kris katanya. Itumah dalam mimpi kali. Tapi tadi gadis itu mendengar sendiri apa yang Kris kata kann.

"kau milikku Tao, walau kita baru bertemu. Dan aku rasa aku sudah mengenalmu lama. Aku begitu jatuh dalam pesona mu, aku ingin melindungi mu apa pun itu" Kris meraih tangan Tao lalu mengecup kening Tao. Dan gadis itu mematung mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kris dan ribuan kupu kupu hinggap di perutnya.

Dan kris menlanjutkan perjalan nya.

* * *

><p>"tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi lu, kau meninggalkan ku ketika aku membutuhkan mu. Ketika aku terpuruk saat orang tua ku bercerai, kau pergi lu" kata Sehun.<p>

"dan saat aku tau kau sudah bertunangan dengan Hankyung, dan segera menikah bulan depan, sungguh tragis"ucap Sehun sarkastik, Luhan hanya bisa menangis.

"aku dijodoh kan Sehun-ah, aku masih mencintai mu sangat mencintai mu Sehun sangat" ucap Luhan gadis bermata rusa itu meraih tangan Sehun dan sehun menepisnya.

"tidak Lu, ketika kau mencintai ku maka kau berjuang untuk cinta kita apapun caranya, dan sekarang hati ini beku untuk mu. Aku menyukai Tao"

Luhan terbelalak tak percaya, sehun tak penah bohong dengan ucapannya.

"maaf aku harus kembali bekerja" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan menjauhi Luhan, dan Luhan yang sendirian menangis dengan kebodohannya.

Dan gadis itu harus menyerah untuk ini, ia akan merelakan demi kebahagian Sehun.

* * *

><p>Sehun merogoh saku celana ia meraih ponsel pintar nya lalu menelpon Tao.<p>

"_halo?" _namun yang ia dengar adalah suara laki laki dengan suara beratnya.

"Tao?" Sehun berucap ragu.

"_Tao sedang tidur, dan ini dengan Kris" _dan saat itu juga Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

Berarti Tao sedang tidur dengan Kris berduaan...

Berduaan

Dua

Apartemen Tao

Dan Tao sedang tidur.

Mereka tidur bersama!

"jangan sentuh milikku Kris!"

"_whoa.. Sehun ia milikku"_

TBC

**Wkwkwkwkwkwkw terima kasih ya yang sudah mau baca astag aku terharu sekali :') makasih yang udah review eheeheheheheh dan maaf ya baru bisa update, aku akan update cerita ini 1 minggu sekali kecuali minggu depan karna persiapan saya UN -_- doaakan saya semoga lulus dan masuk SNMPTN makasih yaaaaa muaahhh /cipok satu satu/**


	4. Chapter 4

Some pt 3

Title: Some

Author: exaxoxo

Cast: Tao (girl), Kris, Sehun and the other members

Bailk lagi, sesuai dengan janji aku waktu itu selesai UN akan nge post ff ini, makasih banyak yang udah mau review aku seneng banget pas ada yang nge review, makasih silent readers yang udah baca gapapa kok gak comment hehehe karna aku juga suka gitu -_-

Lanjut aja yaa nihh!

Gadis disamping lelaki tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya masih sangat mengantuk ketika matanya sudah mulai bisa membiasakan cahaya jantung nya berdegup kencang tepat di hadapannya Kris sedang tertidur.

Jadi Tao tertidur dimobil dan digendong sampai apartemennya. Kamar nya. Kasurnya. Dan mereka tidur satu ranjang. Tao ingin berteriak rasanya ia merasakan senang kaget nano nano deh rasanya (?)

Tangan lentik itu menyentuh hidung mancung milik Kris, mata, pipi, bibir, dan rahang tegas milik Kris. Kenapa wajah seorang lelaki bisa begitu halus? Batin Tao ia terkikik geli, tanpa Tao sadari Kris membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata Tao.

"ah! Kau suduah bangun, umm.. Kris ge terima kasih sudah menemani ku hingga um.. hampir malam seperti ini' ucap Tao bersungguh sungguh lalu gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis, Kris hanya terpana dengan senyumnya.

"sama sama Tao, kau harus sering menelpon ku. Apapun yang kau mau pasti akan ku turuti"ucap Kris, mata Tao membola berbinar.

"ahh! Benarkah?"

"benar, kau mau apa?" tanya Kris lalu membelai rambut Tao. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menjadikan Tao miliknya sepenuh nya sepenuhnya. . !

"ge aku mau es krim coklat, OH ASTAGA!" tao memekik lalu tanganya menggapai handphonenya di meja samping tempat tidurnya namu benda kecil itu tidak ada.

"ada apa peach?" tanya Kris yang heran

"aku mencari handphone ku ge, aku janji akan memberi tahu Sehun kalau aku sudah sampai rumah. OMG! Mana benda ituu?" ucap Tao panik ia mencari dibawah bantalnya, tasnya namun tidak ada, Kris memasang wajah datar.

"sehun menelpon tadi, aku menerimanya. Dan ini handphone mu."ucap Kris lalu memberi Handphonenya, Tao memandang bingung.

"ahh begitu rupanya yasudah, ge apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kita akan berkencan?" tanya Tao polos, Kris tertawa.

"tidak ada yang lucu!"

"maaf peach, kau sedang sakit tapi kau masih memikirkan kita berkencan? Bagaimana kalau kencan kita ke sungai han atau berkeliling guang zhou? Kau mau? Aku akan menggunakan sepeda" jawab Kris lalu menyaman kan posisi tidurnya.

"tentu saja aku mau!' seru Tao senang, namun detik itu juga pipi nya memerah seperti tomat. 'kenapa jadi aku yang bersemangat, yang menginginkan kencan ini kan dia' rutuk Tao dan Kris tersenyum senang dengan respon Tao.

_BRAK_

Pintu apartemen Tao terbuka dan seseorang sudah di depan pintu kamar Tao dengan mata berkilat cemburu.

"Sehun?" pekik Tao, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"princess aku sudah memberitahu mu untuk tidak berdekatan dengan tiang listrik jelek itu! Kris keluar sekarang jangan ganggu princess ku" ucap Sehun tajam lalu menarik Kris keluar, Kris yang masih bingung dengan situasi ini dia hanya pasrah (?)

"Sehun! Hentikan! Kris ge menjaga ku sampai aku tertidur." Tao mencoba bangun dan mengikuti Sehun.

"dia milikku Sehun!" ucap Kris tidak terima, Sehun dengan cepat membuka pintu lalu mendorong Kris keluar.

"Besok peach tunggu aku"

_BLAM_

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" ucap Tao marah lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sehun mengekorinya dari belakang.

"aku hanya mengusir orang yang tidak penting"jawba Sehun santai, dahi Tao berkerut lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun.

"siapa yang tidak penting?"

"Kris, tidak penting di hubunan kita princess"

"aku bukan pacar mu Oh Sehun" ucap Tao lalu memicingkan matanya, sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"sebentar lagi, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada ku princess. Apapun caranya" jawab Sehun lalu mencubit kecil pipi Tao.

"jangan gila Sehun!" pekik Tao, sehun mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membawanya ke sofa ruang tengah.

"aku gila karna mu".

"STOP IT!"

"gila karna mu

"stop untuk menggombal sehun!"pekik Tao, sehun tertawa lepas. Lalu mukanya berubah serius.

"jadi... kaki mu bagaimana?" tanya sehun, Tao hanya melirik sebentar lalu mulai menjelaskan bahwa kaki nya tidak apa apa hanya terkilir biasa, beruntung ia bisa kerumah sakit bersama Kris.

"ahh Kris gege memang lelaki idama~~~"seketika itu dahi Sehun berkerut sebal, lalu jari telunjuknya menekan dahi Tao dan mendorongnya.

"dia itu jelek, jangan bahas dia oke?"

"tidak, eh iya bagaimana dengan Luhan jie jie? Kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka?" tanya Tao.

"sudah" jawab Sehun singkat Tao duduk menghadap Sehun, sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di sanggaan sofa ia menatap Tao dengan lembut sesekali tersenyum. Tao memasang muka datar andalannya lalu memukul kepala Sehun.

"sakit sayang"

"berhenti menatap ku seperti itu Sehun, aku tidak suka" ucap Tao lalu mencoba untuk mencoba untuk berdiri, namun sehun menghalanginya.

"mau kemana?"

"ambil minum"

"biar aku saja, kau diam disini dan aku akan melayani mu sampai kau sembuh berhubung kakimu terkilir karna aku" .

Dan Tao hanya membiar kan Sehun melakukan nya menjadi babu untuk nya HAHAHAHAHAH tawa Tao dalam hati

* * *

><p>Gadis bermata rusa itu menatap makan malamnya dengan tidak berselera, benar apa kata Sehun kalau ia memang mencintai nya maka Luhan harus memperjuangkannya bagaimana pun itu.<p>

"kau tidak menyukai restoran ini sayang?" tanya Hankyung (tunangannya), Luhan masih belaja untuk mencintai Hankyung mencoba. Tapi kenapa selama 3 tahun bersama rasa sayangnya belum muncul. Perlakuan Hankyung begitu lembut, mencintainya, selalu ada untuknya bahkan sangat mengerti seperti apa dirinya itu.

"ge, Sehun disini" ucap Luhan pela matanya menatap botol anggur yang disediakan oleh restoran ini. Hankyung tersenyum lembut lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan meremasnya lembut, Luhan terenyuh melihat perlakuan tunangannya itu.

"lalu?" tanya Hankyung lembut, Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu bercerita. Dan Hankyung mendengar disetiap Luhan bercerita hati tunangan nya sedikit sakit mengetahui bahwa Luhan masih mencintai bocah ingusan dibanding dia yang memberikan segalanya bahkan nyawa pun akan Hankyung berikan jika itu yang bisa membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"aku sedikit cemburu sebenarnya, boleh aku egois? Aku tidak ingin melepas mu pergi. Luhan bisa lihat aku? Bisa kau melihat kearah ku? Aku disini selalu ada untuk mu. Aku tidak ingin melepas kan mu pergi dari ku. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada ku seberapa lama pu itu."jawab Hankyung membuat bulir buli air mata Luhan turun dengan deras, ia begitu jahat kepada Hankyung harus nya ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mencintai pemuda dihadapannya yang sudah menjadi tunangannya.

"maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku."ucap Luhan lalu mengusap air matanya, Hankyungg tersenyum getir. Lalu memanggil pelayan dan untuk membayar semuanya.

Hankyung membimbing Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah, selama diperjalanan Hankyung tidak berbicara apa apa dan begitu pun dengan Luhan hening, mereka hanyut didalam pikiran masing masing.

Dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Luhan, sebelum Luhan turun Hankyung mencium dahinya lembut.

"aku kan memberikan mu waktu, mungkin... aku akan memberi kan mu waktu untuk berpikir tentang perjodohan ini. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tau dari awal kau sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Sehabis ini langsung tidur ya sayang aku sangat mencintai mu." Kata Hankyung lalu tersenyum lembut dan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu keluar dari mobil sport milik Hankyung.

Setelah mobil itu menghilang dari hadapannya Luhan menangis, ia merasa menjadi wanita terbodoh di dunia karna terlah menyia nyiakan pria sebaik Hankyung

* * *

><p>"aku harus bagaimana Soo?" tanya Tao matanya melirik lirik gelisah ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan.<p>

"_bagaimana perasaan mu jika berdekatan dengan Sehun?"_

"biasa saja, ada beberapa perlakuan nya yang membuat ku jantung ku ingin meledak Soo, kau harus tau Luhan dan Sehun dulu mempunyai hubungan dimasa lalu"

"_um... aku pikir kau hanya kagum dengannya, ahh iya aku sudah mendengar cerita dari Lay jie jie. Luhan jie jie sangat frustasi dengan hatinya sekarang. Kalau dengan Kris kau bagaimana?"_

"aku suka perlakuan nya, suaranya, matanya, hidungnya semuanya bahkan suaranya masih terngiang ditelinga ku. Tatapannya itu membuat ku tidak bisa berkutik ahh! Aku harus bagaimana?"

"_hahahaha kau jatuh cinta Tao lebih baik kau bersama Kris, mau aku bantu? Ku dengar dia tidak pernah pacaran. Kau sungguh beruntung. Ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta pertahan kan dia Tao. Jangan lepaskan apapun keadaannya, lebih baik kau nanti kau cerita kan lagi apa kau berdebar dengan Kris?"_

"ya..." jawaban Tao ragu ia masih belum bisa memastikan siapa yang ada di hatinya saat ini.

"_sudah dulu ya seperti nya Kai sudah menunggu ku untuk makan malam, aku selalu ada untuk mu jika ada apa apa telfon aku ya. Dadaa"_

'_pip'_

Tao tertegun sesegera mungkin ia akan menemuka orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, ia harus menagas kan yahh supaya dia tidak menjadi pelaku php -_-

'_drrtt..drrrtt...' _sebuah pesan masuk, Tao menatap handphone itu sebentar lalu membuka pesan itu.

From: Deer Luhan

Aku butuh bicara dengan mu bisa kita bertemu di cafe dekat apartemen mu? Sekarang aku tunggu

Tao mengernyit bingung, pasti urusan itu sangat penting pikir Tao.

"ahh lebih baik aku sendiri saja kesana" Tao mengambil tongkat nya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Tiba tiba Sehun sudah di depan pintu dan menatap nya heran.

"kau mengagetkan ku bodoh!" ucap Tao kesal dan Sehun terkekeh

"mau kemana?" tanya Sehun lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"apa urusan mu huh?"

"urusan mu urusan ku juga, .ku"

"stop! Aku bukan milik mu Sehun, aku akan bertemu dengan Luhan jie jie sepertinya ada urusan penting atau mungkin ini urusan kantor, sudah ya aku duluan" ucap Tao seraya berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"aku ikut" suara Sehun begitu datar lalu menuntun Tao untuk berjalan.

* * *

><p>Suasana di meja tersebut sungguh hening luhan menatap kopi nya lalu menatap Sehun dan Tao bergantian.<p>

"aku harus berbicara berdua dengan Tao, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar?" tanya Luhan matanya tidak menatap Sehun namun mata Tao.

Tao segera menyikut Sehun untuk meninggalkannya sebentar, Sehun tidak bergeming "kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" ucap Sehun dingin, Tao mencubit Sehun.

"kumohon sehun".

"Sehun! Ini privacy untuk kita berdua bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar" ucap Luhan begitu dingin, mata menatap Sehun serius. Dengan langkah Gontai Sehun meninggal para gadis itu berdua, ia duduk dimeja yang agak jauh dari mereka.

"seberapa pun kau ingin menjauh kan kami, aku tidak akan menyerah Luhan".

_(Luhan dan Tao)_

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan jie jie?" ucap Tao ia tersenyum lembut.

"aku dan Sehun pernah berpacaran, hubungan kami sangat lama 4 tahun dan tiba tiba aku menghilang begitu saja. Orang tua ku tidak memperbolehkan menikah dengan seorang photographer, ibu dan ayah ku akan menikah kan ku dengan pengusaha kaya Hankyung" dan mulut Tao menganga lebar, wow! Hankyung Tan yang terkenal akan kekayaan nya memimpin perusahaan raksasa.

"aku masih mencintai Sehun, namun ia sudah mencintai mu Tao. Ia sangat mencintai mu walaupun kalian baru bertemu sekitar 10 hari, bisakah kau bersamanya? Buat dia bahagia, 4 minggu lagi aku akan menikah dan tinggal di New York. Kumohon Tao" ucap Luhan tangan nya menggenggam lembut tangan Tao tanpa Luhan sadari air mata nya telah menetes entah sejak kapan.

"jie jie cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ku. Merelakan seseorang untuk bahagia dengan orang lain itu sakit jie jie" ucap Tao.

"aku yakin Sehun masih mencintai mu, kejarlah dia jie jie. Kejarlah sampai hati mu mati rasa untuk merasakan cinta lagi. Buat lah keputusan yang tidak membuat mu menyesal dikemudian hari. Kau tidak akan bahagia dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai jie jie. Ahh! Aku akan pulang." Ucap Tao lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukny.

Luhan berpikir, Sehun tidak akan mencintainya lagi. Ia harus bisa merelakan Sehun pergi.

* * *

><p>Sehun berjalan disamping Tao tangannya merangkul pundak gadis cantik itu, Tao terdiam. Ia masih tidak mengerti perasaan nya tertuju dengan siapa.<p>

"apa yang Luhan bicarakan?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"umm dia hanya meminta ku untuk memilih ku" jawab Tao jujur, air muka Sehun berubah seketika, rahangnya mengeras. Dan Tao tau itu, Sehun sebenarnya masih mencintai Luhan tapi kekecewaan yang besar membuatnya untuk membenci gadis cantik itu.

"aku tau kau masih mencintai nya kan? Sehun, aku hanya pelampiasan mu. Kejarlah sebelum kau menyesal" tutur Tao. Sehun berhenti dan menatap Tao dalam "aku benar benar mencintai mu. Aku tidak mencintainya bahkan sekarang ini" Sehun meyakin kan.

"seberapa pun kau mengejar ku, hati mu masih di Luhan jie jie. Sehun dengarkanlah aku disini hanya pelampiasan mu. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu jika kau mengalami kesulitan Sehun."ucap Tao lalu tersenyum lebar, Sehun memandang gadis di depannya dengan datar.

"atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu Tao?"tanya Sehun.

"saat pertama kali kau melihat Luhan jie jie mata mu memancarkan kerinduan, saat aku bilang selesai kan dulu masalah mu ketika aku sakit, kau langsung mengejar Luhan jie jie. Kalau kau benar benar mencintai ku kau akan rela walaupun aku mengancam mu. Sadarlah Sehun sebelum kau menyesal, aku akan memberikan mu waktu. Berjuanglah Oh Sehun" ucap Tao dengan tawa lembut nya, Tao kemudian beranjak membiarkan Sehun berpikir.

Sehun masih mematung ditempatnya, matanya bergerak lirih pandangan tertuju dengan tanah yang ia pijak.

"bagaimana caranya kalau mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi?" bisik Sehun pelan.

* * *

><p>Kris membuka kacamatanya dan keluar dari persembunyiannya, mata nya menatap Tao cemburu, kenapa sehun? Batinnya. Kaki panjangnya segera mengikuti Tao.<p>

"BAA"

"AAAAAHHH, kau membuatku kaget Kris ge" ucap Tao lalu tersenyum lebar, ia merasa senang ketika melihat Kris tersenyum lepas seperti itu.

"kenapa keluar malam malam?" tanya Kris lalu menuntut Tao untuk duduk di kursi Taman dekat mereka.

"aku ada urusan dengan Luhan jie jie dan Sehun" jawab gadis itu mata kucingnya menatap Kris yang menatapnya serius.

"kau masih ingat bahwa aku akan mengajak mu jalan jalan dimalam hari menggunakan sepeda?" tanya Kris, pria itu melepas syal nya lalu melilitkan di leher Tao, mendadak Tao terkena seranganjantung mendadak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"a-aku ingat".

"ayo sekarang"

"sepedanya?" tanya Tao bingung, sejak tadi ia tidak melihat sepeda disekitar mereka. Kris berjalan mendektai pohon lalu mengeluarkan sepeda nya yang tersembunyi dari situ.

"ayo peach naik" dan detik itu juga Tao merasakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda bersurai pirang dihadapannya

"hahaha, ayo kita jalann" ucap Tao lalu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kris, gadis itu mencium bau tubuhnya yang maskulin menggosokan pipinya ke punggung Kris yang kokoh.

"sepertinya aku menyukai mu" ucap Tao pelan

TBC

Wahahahaha 1 Chapter lagi niihh, makasih ya buat yang ngikutin cerita ini huhuhuh aku terharu banget sumpaah deh. Makasih buat AulChan12 sama zakurafrezee wkwkwk karna udah capek capek pm -_-

_**Thanks To:**_

_**AulChan12**__**, Xyln, celindazifan, peachpetals, Guest, **__**zakurafrezee**__**, pantaoooo, Shim Yeonhae,luphbepz, Dandeliona96, Aiko Michishige, Tksit, junghyema, annisakkamjong,Kirei Thelittlethieves, Bunda Tao, awo chan, dewicloudsddangko, deerxiviiiv, , haru31373, Teh Jeruk, TaoRisShipper, An Nella nee, Bellasung21, kt, flamintsqueen, 91, Nasumichan Uharu, Huang Yiyi, BARBIETAO00,Chungkring, onkey shipper04, zee nicky, KRISme, deveach,Tty T.T, Taoyoungie22,RunaPandaKim, NaughtyTao, Wu Zi Rae KTS**_


End file.
